


There's Darkness At The End Of This Tunnel

by Juliet_Julian



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Suspense, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_Julian/pseuds/Juliet_Julian
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are asked--more like forced, or tricked--into helping SHIELD and the Avengers with figuring out why black-eyed people keep popping up and trying--and mostly succeeding--at making deals with people.Is it just a ploy from Crowley to annoy the Winchester's even more? Or something much more sinister?





	There's Darkness At The End Of This Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe...another one!  
I don't know why I'm excited! Maybe it's cause I love Supernatural and Marvel!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy...!

** CHAPTER ONE **

“Sam and Dean Winchester, I presume?”

  
The sound of paper on wood—_which by the way is kinda the same thing, seeing as they are cousins from the same source… just saying_—resounded throughout the room.  
The two brothers exchanged subtle—_well, kind of subtle_—glances, as a tense silence filled the room.

Shifting in his seat, Dean leaned back into his chair, and praised sarcastically, “Well, done! Now say, ‘I’m a dumbass that wears leather in the summer!' Or, maybe I should say two dumbass' in black.”

Ignoring his earlier sarcasm, Director—_former… former director_—Fury picked and opened the folder in front of him, before addressing the brothers.

“…kidnapping, mimicry, trespassing, theft, murder…” reading from the folder, Nick chanced a glance at them with his good eye, before continuing, “…terrorism—though those charges were dropped—fraud, arson-“ closing the folder and dropping it, “-need I go on? Cause that’s just the tip of the iceberg.”

The two brothers shared a brief look.

“…fan-fucking-tastic,” Dean muttered without breaking contact with the two—_monkey suit wearing_—agents.

  
** _SIX (6) HOURS EARLIER_ **

Dr. Doom really declined over the years, that was Steve’s thought as he used his shield to decapitate another—horribly built, as Tony would put it, “science fair reject”… and he couldn’t help but agree—doom bot, that was currently missing one of its arms, as well as, an eye… is that a new design?

“Widow! On your 6!” Steve called out, throwing his shield and hitting the bot right in its torso, cutting it in half.

“Thanks.” Natasha returned, throwing back his shield at him, hitting three unsuspecting robots in its way.

“We left the tower for this! DUM-E was just about to show me his first bot—which would have been way better then these underwhelming pieces of junk!” Tony complained through his comm and launched mini-rockets at some bots trying to hit Bucky upside the head.

Tony landed in front of Dr. Doom, hand repulsor trained in front of the lamenting doctor.

“Victor, man-"

“I think he prefers Doctor Doom,” Bucky interjected mockingly.

“-what’s going on?” he flipped his faceplate and gestured to the decimated doom bots littering the ground. “Are you going through a mid-life crisis? Cause this just isn’t your best work.”

Hums of agreement went through the group.

Steve knelt down and asked, “Have you ever thought of finding another job? Maybe one that’s more... I don’t know—productive?”

Clint took over and suggested, “Maybe you should try Starbucks? I heard they’re hiring?”

“Maybe villainy isn’t your call buddy.” Tony summarized.

Dr. Doom made indecipherable noises of rage and slight humiliation. He made to attack them, but Natasha knocked him out with a hit to the back of his neck.

“… Well, that was anti-climatic… who wants McDonald’s?” Tony asked, addressing the group of heroes.

“What an idea, Man of Iron! We shall feast on those McDonald’s, made by the Man of Burgers! To celebrate and announce our victory!” Thor bellowed cheerfully.  
Tony clapped Thor on his back before leading the group towards the restaurant.

  
_ **@@@@@@@@@@@@** _

“... Need help?” Dean inquired, brow raised in amusement.

“… 'm fine Dean.” Sam answered.

“Whatever man. Just be careful with the merch.” Dean instructed, “Whoa! Careful! What if baby got hurt!?”

“Dude, you really need to stop this unhealthy obsession with your car… its kinda weird.”

“Says the person that sleeps with research under and in his bed. Is that what you use to take care of your… problem? Cause that’s not healthy, Sammy.”

“…Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“…So, what we got here? Angel blades, Demon blades… is this a jar of pixie dust?” Dean wondered aloud, lifting said jar in the air. “Dude, this is so cool,” he paused. “…and really gay.”

Sam’s head whipped around to fast for his brother to see before he snatched the jar right out of his hands, “Dean! Careful! Do you know how hard it was to haggle that witch for this!?” Dean looked on in confusion and amusement. “No, of course not!”

“…Why didn’t you just kill her?”

“You know I don’t do that without reason.”

“Sure, whatever man. Let’s hit the road.” Dean grabbed the jar and placed it back into the duffle bag.

“Yeah, sure. Where we going?” Sam asked.

Grinning at his brother, starting up baby, Dean felt satisfied hearing the smooth rumble and deep purr of its powerful engine.

Turning to face his brother, Dean spoke, “…New York.” Before speeding down the road towards they’re destination.

  
_ **@@@@@@@@@@@@** _

Nick Fury didn’t know what to make of this situation.

First, the Avengers leave Dr. Doom—and bots—for SHIELD to pick up, then they bring in a deranged psychopath—aren’t all psychopath’s deranged?—that’s a firm believer of the ‘Devil´ and ‘God´.

He’s to old for this crap…

“Status report.” He commanded.

Steve stepped forward and said, “We don’t know what happened. Found him near the park telling people he could make their wishes come true all with a simple deal.”

“…And what has he said so far.”

“That he’s a demon from hell.” Sam answered.

“…And his real information.”

“Name’s Edward Edge, Aged 33, works as a professor at Stanford university. No criminal charges, single, has one mother—father walked out on them when he was three—and a cat named Hex.” Coulson supplied.

“…Medical history.”

“Clean. No mental issues, no long term sicknesses, he even volunteers at the blood bank… damn, he’s clean.” Clint reported.

Before any of them could speak, a voice came through the speakers.

Turning towards the two-way mirror, they saw their target swaying from side to side, mumbling incoherently.

“…Agent Hill, increase the volume.”

“Yes sir.”

“ -Winchester. Sam and Dean Winchester… bring them to me.”

Edward lifted his head, revealing pitch black eyes.

“…Run a search on a Sam and Dean Winchester.”

_This was going to be a long interrogation…_

** _PRESENT TIME_ **

“…I don’t like this.” Steve announced. As they watched Fury and Coulson interrogate the brothers.

_“Now, down to business… we need your help.”_

Bucky clasped a hand on his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze, “You heard and read their report. These guys aren’t civilians, they’re close to criminals, the people we put away? Maybe they’re in cahoots with this guy? And he ratted them out?”

Steve didn’t say anything. Looking back to the screen to catch the tail end of the conversation.

_“ -really know who you are and don’t really care. All we wanna do is go back home.” Dean Winchester—he concluded—spoke defiantly._

_“Ok, you can leave.”_

_“No! We want—wait, just like that?” Coulson gave a nod. “Damn, your easier than dad… what’s the catch?”_

_“All you have to do is talk to the person in the interrogation room a few doors over, and you’re free to go.”_

_Both brothers shared a look, filled with frowns—mostly on dean’s part—and head shakes._

_Finally the younger Winchester agreed, though reluctantly. “…Fine.”_

_“Follow us.”_

  
_ **@@@@@@@@@@@@** _

Sam and Dean froze as they saw the Avengers standing in the room they were led into.

Dean’s awestruck eyes, and Sam’s narrowed one’s, took in every little detail with a calculative sharpness.

Steve stepped forward and extended his hand—to the dismay of his teammates—and greeted the brothers, “Hi, I’m Steve Rogers.”

Dean looked frozen for a second before he eagerly gripped onto Steve’s hand, shaking it vigorously.

“Dude, I’m actually shaking Captain America's hand!” Dean whispered, though every occupant in the room could hear him.

Sam had the decency to look embarrassed on behalf of his brother and himself.

“Hi, I’m Sam, and this overbearing man-child,” he gestured to Dean. “Is my older brother, Dean.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

To say the Avengers—and SHIELD—were shocked, could be considered an understatement.

Though they hadn’t dropped their guard, or began to see them in a new light, they just couldn’t bring themselves to think that these two would be able to help them with anything.

_Yet, there lunatic called for them._

Turning towards them, Dean clapped his hands together to gain their attention. Gone was the carefree idiot, in his place was a man that excluded danger and experience.

Every person tensed, subtly reaching for their weapons, but from the sharp and cold eyes that flicked towards their inching hands, they knew they had been spotted by the youngest.

“Now, where’s the baddie?” Dean asked with an insolent grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean Winchester...hah😍


End file.
